First Impressions
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: What should have happened after Episode 2 of the first series R


_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution just the words below_

**First Impressions**

Kitty could not help but sigh as she looked round her new room for the sixth time. Just sixteen odd hours earlier she had fallen through her bedroom floor, got forced into her locker only to somehow fall out of it without opening the door to meet Lance; a guy who could make earthquakes, fall through the balance beam during gym class and ran off only to meet a girl called Jean who was a few years older than her. And that was only _this morning_.

In the afternoon she somehow got convinced to use her powers to steal answer papers for Lance earlier only to bail at the last minute when she finally thought everything through then had to save Jean and her Parents from the collapsing building Lance caused in anger when she disagreed with him.

Now here she was, in her new room at Professor Xavier's school for Gifted Children which was about as big as her parent's sitting room back home. She had already met Miss Ororo Munroe and now she was waiting to see who the two boys, who were to be her fellow teammates, which Jean had told her about. She had deduced that Scott Summers was the guy Jean had eyes on so that only left the other guy Kurt Vaughn or some foreign name she could not remember at the moment.

The sound of an approaching vehicle made Kitty practically jump off her bed as if she was electrified and quickly dart to the window thankful that her room could over see the garage where a red sports convertible was rolling in. The guy who was driving the convertible wore red sunglasses so Kitty figured that he was Scott, although she still did not know why his codename was Cyclops. When Kitty focused her gaze on the other teen her heart rate probably went through the roof.

The boy looked European and had a pale complexion but that did not stop him from being so bright and cheerful if his casual smile told her anything. His hair was around shoulder length and appeared to be dark blue in colour although it could just be a trick of the light. When the convertible stopped Kitty could see that, despite looking thin, he had an athletic build and could probably become the Bayville Gymnastic team's trump card judging by the handspring he did over the car door instead of opening it and seemed to be rather carefree as well since he brushed off Scott's complaint about using doors with ease.

When the two teens disappeared into the garage Kitty practically skipped back to her bed as she began daydreaming about what it would be like to be his friend. She figured that since Kurt had only been in America for a week she could help him understand the different cultures as well as explain how some sentences have multiple meanings. Hopefully in return he could help her improve her gymnastic abilities seeing as she would be training to help rescue other mutants from harm and every little bit counts.

'_If this works right we could be a couple by Christmas!'_ Kitty thought as she managed to stop herself from squealing as she fell backwards onto her bed. Unfortunately because her focus was elsewhere she went through the bed and only realised it when she reappeared out of the ceiling in the corridor below.

"Ouch!" She cried as she landed on her rear with a thump. "I like hope he didn't see that"

"Vell zis he didn't see it but he sure felt it" Said a foreign voice from _beneath_ her. Kitty nervously looked down to see that the boy she had just been daydreaming about upstairs was now sprawled facedown like a throw rug beneath her.

"Oh my god! I'm like so sorry! I like only discovered my powers like this morning so I'm like trying to like get the hang of it!" Kitty rapidly apologised and explained in one breath as her face became flush with embarrassment. _'He's like so thinking I'm clumsy now'_

To her surprise however the boy just laughed as he picked himself up. "No vorries und no harm done eizer see?"

To emphasise his point the boy leaned over backwards until his outstretched hands touched the carpet behind him making him look like a human archway. He then brought his feet up and over his head to stand the right way up again leaving Kitty almost speechless.

"Wow" Kitty uttered. "You're like a human pretzel"

The boy just shrugged. "I zink zat's due to both mien mutant abilities und my time vorking in ze circus"

"Get out!" Kitty exclaimed in surprise, she only knew him for not even five minutes and already he was pulling tricks out his sleeves. She then remembered that he did not understand American slang. "I mean prove it!"

If the boy was confused by what she was talking about he did not show it. Instead he took a running start past Kitty before cart wheeling into several back flips and ending it with a double backward somersault teleporting back to where he started before landing.

"Danke, danke" He said mock bowing to Kitty who was clapping her hands at his display before introducing himself. "Kurt Wagner, or Nightcrawler as I vas called during mien acts"

"I'm Kitty Pryde" Kitty replied. "Why is your mutant name like Nightcrawler?"

"Because vhen in ze circus mien costume made me look as if I had crawled out of a nightmare" Kurt replied somewhat hesitantly but Kitty did not notice.

"Now Kurt" Ororo's voice sounded from behind Kitty. "She'll have to see the _real you_ sooner or later"

Kurt's cheerful nature suddenly faded into a rather depressive one which left Kitty even more confused after what Ororo had said.

"Like what did you mean by having to see the real him sooner or later?" Kitty asked as she turned to face the weather witch. She did not see Kurt reach for his watch to press an added button that deactivated its true purpose so when Kitty turned to ask Kurt if he knew what she meant she saw what she thought was a blue furred devil causing her to scream rather high pitched causing Kurt to teleport to the far end of the hall clutching his head as if hurt.

"That was...that is...like what's going on here?!" Kitty finally managed to get out having calmed down a bit.

"Kurt's mutation had a physical appearance which awoke at a young age" Ororo explained. "He is still the same Kurt you talked to earlier, just...furrier"

At that moment Kurt's voice could be heard and although he sounded hurt at being screamed at again it sounded slightly nonchalant.

"Vhy must frauliens make up vhat zey _haven't_ got in height vith volume?" He asked supposedly to himself not knowing that Kitty was still there and had heard every word of it.

"Hey! Like who are you calling small?!" Kitty exclaimed the current predicament forgotten about as she walked up to the furry one and took a rough measurement of how tall he was. You're like _just_ taller than me!"

"Is zat so _little girl_?" Kurt asked as he straightened his legs so that he was now a head taller than her. "Maybe vonce you get taller. Ve'll even call you Catty so ve know zat you are no longer a _small kitten_"

"You like take that back like you-you-you like _Fuzzy Elf_ you!" Kitty said after trying to look for a word to call him that would not hurt his feelings. It surprised Kurt for a second as he went back into his comfortable crouched form before countering Kitty's assault.

"First off its Fuzzy _dude_" He said. "Second, if you want a piece of me you vill have to vait in line vith ze rest of ze chicks who dig me und zhird do you say like a lot because it's a vord zat's as short as you?"

That last part finally made Kitty snap.

"I'm going to make a fur coat out of you Fuzzy Elf!" She yelled as she tackled him sending both of them through the floor leaving an amused Ororo in the hallway.

"I suppose that could have gone worse" She said to herself as she walked off towards her garden.

Kurt and Kitty meanwhile had just reappeared in Kurt's room after he teleported the two of them from the Danger Room after they fell through the ceiling landing in a pile on his bed.

"Ow" He groaned.

Don't you dare say I'm heavy!" Kitty glared from on top of him.

"Only if you don't elbow me in ze stomach again" Kurt countered as he glared up at her.

The two of them continued to glare at each other before suddenly starting to giggle, then chuckle then finally laugh out loud at what had just transpired within the first ten minutes of meeting one another face to face. As Kitty started to calm down she looked at Kurt which started to make him feel a little self conscious after several minutes.

"Vhy are you looking at me like zat?" He asked unable to stand the silence any longer.

Kitty giggled as she put her hand against Kurt's cheek as she leaned in closer so that they were nearly touching noses. "The _real you_ looks even cuter than the _human you_"

"Von of ze reasons chicks-" Kurt was unable to finish his sentence as kitty had suddenly kissed him leaving him stunned and he did not react even when she pulled away.

Kitty took the moment to get off both Kurt and the bed and quickly phase through the wall to which thankfully her own room was. As she made to collapse face first on to her bed she was suddenly in the arms of Kurt as he teleported in front of her and returned her kiss with one of his own before teleporting away with a quick 'see you later' as she continued her fall on to her bed. As she buried her head into her pillow before squealing in happiness Kitty knew that she would cope well without her parents.

_#~*~#_

_4 days_

_4 updates/new fics_

_I am on a roll!_

_Anyone care to make a bet on if I can go for 5?_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
